


花火

by 花に嵐 (c2h2wen0513)



Series: 花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [14]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c2h2wen0513/pseuds/%E8%8A%B1%E3%81%AB%E5%B5%90
Summary: 新立海系列，时间线同《魔法师的护身符》，高一全国大赛结束之后（2003.08）
Relationships: Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Fuji Shuusuke, 白石蔵之介/不二周助
Series: 花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657549
Kudos: 3





	花火

**Author's Note:**

> 前情提要：  
> 决赛在四天和立海之间进行，白石和不二在D1交手，阵容是不二&仁王vs白石&银。  
> 千岁预估了立海的布置，四天这场的策略是以力破巧，但幻影组还是双打技巧技高一筹，艰难地获得胜利。  
> 比赛结束后白石留在东京玩了几天，借住在不二家里，之后两个人一起去了藤沢看纳凉花火大会，这样的两天流水账日常。
> 
> 【【【我流CP解读注意】】】
> 
> （本来想让他们去大阪约会看烟火结果查了时间表发现大阪比较有名的大会时间都早于全国大赛结果还被迫改了情节这种事情我会说吗，我当然不会的）

“我回来了——”不二旋转钥匙，推开出租公寓的门。

白石跟在他身后探头探脑地进门，犹豫了好一会儿，还是轻声说了句：“打扰啦。”

不二在立海附近租住的公寓，一眼看过去，以单身居住的高中生身份来说无疑算是奢侈——但考虑到这几天白石所见的、不二一家人的经济条件和生活风格，似乎又没有什么不合情理之处。

这是间麻雀虽小五脏俱全的一居室，米色和褐色调的内装显得得清爽又温馨：客厅里沙发茶几电视一样不缺，最靠里的墙角还摆着一架不大的立式钢琴。开放式厨房被吧台式的折叠桌分隔开来，料理台上迷你尺寸的电烤箱微波炉电饭锅咖啡机一溜排列得整整齐齐，显然房间的主人并没有被自己的年龄和性别限制了食生活的质量。

不二进门放下球包和行李，先直奔了客厅的窗前去——窗台上摆满了各式各样的仙人掌，白石在其中认出了熟悉的小仙和其他几盆——虽然说实在的，他熟悉花盆多过熟悉那些仙人球，毕竟后者会生长变形……

盆栽们的主人开始娴熟地挨个检查土壤的状态，时不时拿起旁边的小喷壶加上一点水，嘴里还嘀嘀咕咕地念叨着什么。白石酝酿了一下，也走过去弯下腰，一本正经地对着仙人掌群说：“下午好。你们中有些已经认识我了，有些是初次见面——自我介绍一下，我叫白石蔵之介，是你们主人的男朋友，今后也就是你们的半个主人了，请多指教。”

不二被他故作严肃的模样逗得噗地笑出声，喷壶里的水都差点洒出来。

快速安顿了一下之后，不二推着白石到沙发前落座，自己则到厨房里转了转，端出了两杯矿泉水。

“我也有茶叶，但天气这么热……你要想喝茶我再去泡。”

白石赶忙拉着他坐下：“水就可以，刚从车站走过来呢，你也歇会儿。”

“这才几步路啊。”话是这么说，人还是坐了下来，舒舒服服往他肩上一靠，“之前回东京呆了好一阵，冰箱里已经没吃的了……待会我们还得出去买点菜。”

“还自己做是不是辛苦了点”和“不二君亲手做的饭……！”两个念头顿时在白石脑海里激烈厮打起来，几秒钟之后这场决斗以后者的大获全胜告终。

“嗯，”他伸手过去抓住恋人的手捏在掌心，“但在那之前再歇一会儿。”

——毕竟，能两个人独处的时间对他们来说，太珍贵太珍贵了。

……当然了，像现在这样也是一种新奇的体验。

白石跟在不二身后，推着购物车在小超市里穿行，看着他轻车熟路地挑选蔬菜和肉食，觉得自己又一次发现了恋人崭新的一面：毕竟，虽然知道对方会下厨，但亲自一起经历又是不同的……

简直，就像他们真的在一起生活一样。

他着迷地盯着那个背影，在内心悄悄想——真棒啊，这样的场景无论看多久都不会腻。

“哦，不二君回来了啊？网球部的比赛，恭喜优胜啊！”

结账时收银台微胖的阿姨爽朗地对他们笑。

“谢谢市川姨，”不二微笑着把货品递给她，“大家已经都知道了吗，总觉得有点不好意思呢……”

“赢了那天你们学校打了横幅出来呢，这条街上老远都看得到。”市川熟练地装着袋子，“还用大屏幕放决赛转播，我也去看啦，你们和那个大阪的……哎？”她一抬头看见白石，惊讶地手上都顿了顿，“你不就是那个……和不二君比赛的……”

“虽然是对手，也是我的好朋友哦。”不二拉起白石的手晃了晃，“我们在国家队训练的时候还是室友呢。他过来神奈川玩几天。”

“这样啊。”市川冲白石眨了眨眼，“小帅哥你也很厉害，不过想赢过我们立海还要加油哦。”

直到被拉着走出超市的卷帘门，四天宝寺的圣书脸上始终保持着难以形容的复杂神情。

“怎么了，”他的表情似乎极大地娱乐了不二，“没想到会在遥远的关东乡下街头被人认出来？”

“不……”白石挠挠头，从杂乱无章的念头里挑出最明显的那个，“我没想到她认出我之后还会这么友善。”毕竟赛场上我对你算不上友好……

“这附近的居民很多家里都有孩子在立海念书，或者自己本身就是毕业生。”不二轻声说，“他们对王者的强大习以为常，对同级别实力的对手也更多是尊敬而非敌视……或许这就是格局不同，来到这里之后我才更深刻地体会到这点……”

句子中断在这里，但白石完全可以猜到对方想起了谁。

“这种事情因人而异。”他说，牵起恋人的手朝公寓的方向走去，“但我很高兴你新换的环境是这样。”

晚饭是奶油炖菜。不二微微撇着嘴说因为时间有限，但即便没有恋爱加成白石也真心实意觉得他做的西餐确实好吃——虽然为了迁就他的口味，他们主食还是吃的米饭。晚餐结束他自告奋勇承包了洗碗任务，但没一会就暴露了自己根本没点这个技能的生疏本质；但看见在旁边被逗得抿嘴直乐的恋人，他又觉得这份焦头烂额也超额值回票价。

对恋爱中的人来说，每一分的远路迂回也都是乐趣，即使是天才和圣书也不能免俗。

吃过饭俩人腻歪在一起休息了会，不二赶他先去洗澡。浴室和整间公寓一样是小号的，只有个淋浴间，顶多是租户本人刚好能活动开的距离，他站进去就有点束手束脚；但值得惊喜的是，在放着洗浴用品的架子上，他发现了玫瑰香味的洗发水和沐浴露。

简单冲个澡洗掉一天在路上的倦意，白石擦着头发走了出来。客厅已经熄了灯，他的行李被拖到了卧室门口，笼罩在半开的门里透出的温暖黄光中；隐隐约约他似乎听到不二柔和的嗓音在跟谁说话：

“嗯，明天神奈川有花火大会，我们打算去看…………你对立海有什么误解？”一声轻笑，“我说的是我和蔵琳。”

他在门上轻叩两下后走进卧室，不二坐在小书桌前，拿着手机正在跟人通话。

“……学校人少嘛。离花火会场也没多少路。精市走之前把屋顶花园也托付给我了，很漂亮的。”

瞧见白石进来，他无声地冲对方露出一个安抚的笑：

“嗯，好呀。好久没空拍照了，希望技术还没有退步……那先这样，我去洗澡啦。下次再聊。”

“谁啊？”白石顶着毛巾走到椅子后面，作势要往不二肩上趴。

“是小虎，问我暑假有没有空回千叶……”不二竖起食指抵住他凑过来的动作，“先别蹭过来，我还没洗好呢，”接着轻巧地拿起搭在椅背上的衣物毛巾溜了出去，“头发擦干啊，小心着凉。”

白石哑然失笑。回过头，他的目光落在了不二的书桌上：床边桌不大，课本和学习资料分门别类插在头顶上方的架空柜里；柜子里还摆了几个小相框，分别是几年前的不二一家和佐伯、青学正选、立海正选，还有他们四个茶会损友的合照——也不知道都是什么时候拍的。

他欣赏了一会那些照片里岁数不等的不二，然后目光继续下移：书桌的右边角落里放着一个金属书挡，插着十来本笔记本，其中大约一半封皮是深褐色，另一半是浅米色；其中一个本子正摊开放在桌子正中央，新的一页上用红色和蓝色的字迹交替写着——

白石像被烫了一样赶快撇开脸，心跳瞬间蹦到了一个峰值：他在青学的数据狂人手里见过类似的本子，如果这些是立海的训练资料和战术笔记，那这是他绝对不该看到的东西——可是不二怎会这么随意地把这些摆出来——

“别紧张，那只是个账本。”

不二刚回到房间就恰好目睹恋人差点扭到自己的脖子，稍微一想就明白了缘由，有点好笑又有点感动，赶忙上前去把那个本子拿了起来：

“没事啦，其实没什么不能看的……虽然我该收好的，抱歉。”

“账本……？”白石这才转回头来，还是没忍住偷偷往那些红蓝笔迹上瞟了一眼，“你怎么还要做这个？”

“立海是社团自治啊，”不二摊手，“学校不怎么给经费，我们的主要经济来源其实是各级地区和全国比赛的奖金，而为了做到这点部费又要在战力人数和总体开销之间取得一个平衡……或许这就是学校的目的吧？”

基本上只负责收钱的四天宝寺前·中学网球部长白石目瞪口呆。

“……你们部费收多少啊？”

不二报给他一个比四天低了不少的数字。

“…………”白石默然半晌，“你辛苦了。”他忍不住低低叹息，“你……真的……”

——和以前相比变了不少。

“其实也还好，莲二也给了我很多帮助……”也许是表情出卖了他的内心，不二主动走上前来，安抚地抹平他眉梢嘴角那一抹苦涩，“我说过了，这是我自己的选择……我也想离你和精市更近一点、看看你们眼里的世界啊。”

——但这样的你和以前相比，又有更不一样的魅力了。

白石忍不住又长长吐了口气，圈住恋人纤细的腰把他拉进怀里，两人一起坐在床边。

“我可没有你和幸村那么全能，”他咬着不二的耳朵尖说，“像真田一样当好打手可能还更适合我……”

“那还是不一样的，”不二带着点调笑仰头去亲他的侧脸，“你还可以靠脸带队呀。”

日本队第一帅哥的回答是直接把人摁在床上亲了上去。

后者配合地伸出双手搂住了他的脖颈。

属于情侣的夜晚还很长。

次日一早，白石睁开双眼，第一眼就看见毛茸茸的栗色脑袋埋在自己肩窝里。

他手臂稍微用力把对方往怀里带了带，不出所料不二在他颈间发出被闷住的吃吃轻笑——即便是在休假，常年训练的生物钟诚不我欺。

“再睡会儿？”毕竟之前在不二家里的时候他们可不敢这么放肆。

“如果还能睡着……”不二小声嘀咕着往他胸口蹭了蹭，“我想起来洗衣服……”

结果他们一躺就把早上都躺了过去，剩下半个上午则都耗费在了清洗和晾晒衣服跟床单上。

吃过午饭两人懒洋洋地窝在沙发里休息，白石的眼神又落在了客厅角落那架小钢琴上。

不二留意到他的目光：“那是房东留下来的，姐姐最后是因为那架琴选了这间公寓，”他耸了耸肩，“虽然一般我想练琴的时候会去学校的琴房……毕竟放学训练回来总是很晚了，弹琴感觉会打扰到其他住户。”

“……那现在是中午嘛。”白石让他斜靠在肩上，“你还没弹过琴给我听呢……别笑啊，视频通话不算，和人联弹也不算……！”

不二笑着爬起来，坐到钢琴前掀开盖子，试了几个音，然后开始弹起一支舒缓的曲子。

白石对古典乐了解不多，但也听得出来，这应当不是什么高难度的世界名曲——不像上回和绿间一起炫技的那次——而只是随手改编的某段旋律，可能来自对方知识储备里的任何影视或者游戏作品。

但那又如何呢？他眼前是爱着的人柔软放松的微笑，听到的是琴声里静谧安稳的喜悦，这就已经足够了。

然而，或许是这首钢琴曲触发了某个开关，合上琴盖后不二兴致勃勃地从茶几底下拖出了游戏主机。

虽然电视就摆在眼前，白石还是给他的齐全装备吓了一跳：你平时还有时间心情打游戏的？

文太和赤也有时候会来玩。不二回答得毫不心虚：毕竟我这里没有家长——特别是，赤也需要补课的时候，总得有什么吊着点给他续命。

……白石在内心对这位立海的后辈致以深切的同情。

但没有兄弟因此也没什么游戏经验的他，被3D弹幕游戏虐到手忙脚乱送命N连的结局，似乎也并没有好到哪里去——唯一值得庆幸的是至少活过了不二刚刚弹的曲子做背景音乐的场景，可喜可贺可喜可贺。

好容易闯过下一个关卡，白石松了口气，存了个档放下游戏手柄，发现不二不知何时又从卧室里抱出了他的笔记本电脑，正神神秘秘地冲他招手。

他凑过去看，发现屏幕上开着一个在线国际象棋的网页，计时显示刚刚开始一局比赛，而对手的ID那里挂着一个熟悉的名字——“Noah”。

白石冲着不二扬起了眉，而后者把电脑塞到他怀里，笑嘻嘻地双手合十摆出“拜托了”的表情。

……好吧，没有人能抗拒这个笑容！

白石清楚自家恋人的国际象棋水平——就和他打游戏的水平一样，入门级水准的不错，再往上就要被吊打。事实上，国际象棋是少数白石迹部能横扫幸村不二的项目：单有敏捷的反应是无法匹敌经过长期锻炼的思维和经验的。

而诺亚·道尔吉亚和不二下棋时很明显习惯性地会放不少水——虽然对方很快就意识到执棋的另有其人，开始认真应对，但最开始几步轻敌的惯性已经让白石积累了相当的优势，而且成功将这份优势保持到了最后。“Fuji”下面的胜利场数终于从0变成了1。

对面很快发来即时消息：“你是谁？刚刚在下棋的不是Syusuke吧？”

……好吧，看在你是外国人的份上暂时不和你计较称呼问题。白石在消息输入框里敲上：

“你好，我是Syusuke的队友Shiraishi。请多指教。”

光标停顿了一会儿。

“啊，你就是Syusuke的男朋友吧？确实像他说的一样强，是我轻敌了。”

白石：？？？这个澳大利亚人怎么什么都知道？还有这个不当回事的语气为什么让人有点火大呢？？

一个下午不知不觉间过得飞快，窗外的天色由蓝转红再转紫，光线逐渐暗了下来。

两人收拾好换好衣服，不二背起他的相机包，白石帮他拎着三脚架：“真的去立海学校里啊？”

“学校安静啊，虽然会远一点，海边人会很多的……还是说你想去逛祭典？”

“不了，啥也没准备，还能看上一场花火就不错了……大阪的花火大会，这会儿时间都过了，毕竟夏天已经快结束了。”

……是啊，又一个夏天结束了。

他们离开公寓，顺着沿海的坂道一路走。夕阳最后的余晖逐渐沉入海平线以下，不二指给白石看切原人尽皆知的秘密训练基地（？），以及其他立海的队员们发生过趣事的地点。坡道尽头通向江之岛滨海公园，此刻那里已经人头攒动熙熙攘攘；而向海滩反方向拐过去没多远，就是立海大附属的校园。

他们到时安保员也坐在传达室的门外，面朝海的方向一边纳凉一边点燃一支烟；不二稀松平常地和他打了个招呼，就带着白石进了校园。

“……还真就这么进来了啊？”白石吃惊，这跟他上次来立海约赛的时候可不太一样。

“我情况特殊嘛，跟安保都比较熟一点吧。”不二笑。

两人爬上教学楼的顶楼，不二用钥匙打开门。屋顶花园还依稀是白石记忆中的模样，大片的各色花朵在星空下灼灼盛放。屋顶尽头是一望无尽的湘南海湾，低头可以看到滨海公园里灯火通明的集市摊档。

不二支好三脚架，又忙碌地调整起相机参数。白石坐在他身后的长凳上，掏出手机看了看时间，抬起头，心想，快开始了——

——砰。

硕大的火花在头顶绽开，白色、红色和紫色的火星飘飘扬扬随风洒落。

藤沢市的纳凉花火，每年暑假接近尾声的8月下旬，在片濑海岸西部举行。

从施放规模和华丽程度上来说，远不及东京和大阪的许多花火大会。

但，这是他们能一起经历的“仪式”。

一点一滴，从现在开始积攒和分享的，彼此共同的人生。

“…………”

不二拍了几分钟照后，松开相机和快门，走到白石身边坐下，靠在他肩上，自然而然挽住他的左手。

“照片拍好了？”

“……嗯。”

不二凝视着夜空中绽放的火花，沉默了一会儿，突兀地开口：

“……我曾经，不喜欢把心里的想法说出来。说是轻狂也好，怯懦也罢，那个时候觉得，如果双方能够心有灵犀，就不需要多费口舌……如果本来就不能理解，那诉诸于口也无用。

“可是后来，这成为了最痛苦的一次失败的肇因——这也教会了我，有些话是需要说出来的……如果不说出口，就永远都无法确认，所谓的心有灵犀到底是不是自己的一厢情愿。”

他感觉到白石和他交叠的指尖不自觉地捏紧：是啊，当然了，对方明白自己是在指什么……

“所以，现在我也在学着改变……”他望着远方淡淡一笑，“学着把心里的话讲出来。这有点难，有时候我还做得不够好，但是……”

“我喜欢你，白石蔵之介。”

不二转过头直望进对方的眼睛深处。

“远比你想象中的还要更喜欢。……所以，你可以再有安全感一点的。用不着害怕我会回到哪里去，或者某天突然悄无声息地消失。

“……但是，假如有一天，你不再需要我……我会离开，并且永远不会回头。”像是实在坚持不住了，他撇过头去，“……所以你得多珍惜我一点。想要留住我的人可多着呢。”

——这个人怎么能……

——这么可爱啊。

白石忍不住闭上眼深呼吸了两下，他是真怕自己当场失控……

平定一下情绪，他伸手握住不二的肩，将恋人正面扳过来朝向自己，不出所料看见对方脸上飞起红晕——

“我怎么可能放走你？”

他在夜空中飞溅的火光下俯下身，额头贴上对方的额头：

“都说了，喜欢你的人我全国第一啊。”

“但我也应该坦白。”他缓缓合上双眼，“我不是一个像自己表现出来那样完美的恋人……我想要独占你的念头，程度之深甚至我自己都害怕会把你吓跑；我嫉妒和你亲近的人，尽管知道你最讨厌别人的束缚和干涉……我确实会怕你因此远离我，所以我克制自己，但有时依然会迷茫这个度在哪里。毕竟我不像你和幸村那样善于把握人心……”

他苦笑一声：“如果有些时候你感觉我过于冷漠，不够关心你的情绪和想法，或者其他类似的什么……不是那样的，你的一切我都想知道，但我也理解你们这样的类型需要留有自己的空间和距离……

“如果我对这个界限把握的不准，或者让你难受了……想想今天说的这些，告诉我，给我道歉和改正的机会。”

他抱紧怀里纤细的身躯：

“我绝对不会想要你离开我。”

“……嗯。”不二脸埋在他肩上，闷声闷气地小小应了一声。

“……也好，我们不完美，但互相需要，这样也就挺好的了。”

“……啊，这样就好。”

——————花火 END——————

Extra：

虽然在烟火声中听不到具体对话，但一部分前后脚到了天台结果被迫躲在楼梯间的立海正选们大多产生了一种类似“我家闺女被臭小子勾跑了”的纠结心情，并无比期待着前任部长回来狠狠收拾外来户一顿——因为很显然，指望现任下手是再也不可能的了。

——————————————

BGM：[花火](http://music.163.com/song/26109186/?userid=323424357)

太晚了，还有个后续等我写得动的时候再写x

这篇的CP感情解读非常我流，咆哮战和毒之华一直让我觉得白石的性格里其实是存在某些很出框的部分的，从而给他赋予被动福灵剂buff……但这就非常见仁见智了，包括他们的成长带来的性格变化也是。

再就是明确一下，拉灯没本垒打打擦边球而已，我家白石很规矩的，目前准备一直等到二十岁（？？？） ~~（虽然后面计划有变）~~


End file.
